


I Love You To The Moon And Back~

by N1x3r



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy!, Everyone Does Tho, First Ever Work, Flashbacks, I Can Do Kinky, I Can Do Smut, I Promise Im Not On Anything, I suck at tags, Just About Anything Really, Multi, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Send Me Ideas To Do After This, Soz Its Short, Tried my best, fluff too, more soon! - Freeform, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1x3r/pseuds/N1x3r
Summary: It all started with an app.All she wanted to do was wait for her cab to take her back to the small motel she was staying in at the other side of town.Who knew she'd meet a Hacker, The Hackers Brother, A Businessmen, An Assistant, A Musical Actor, A Gamer College Student And A Introverted Photographer.For Nari, It was just A normal day, until she went to a dead girls apartment, joined a strange group, and put herself smack bang in the centre an endless cycle as it's chain reaction, she's been doing this for about 3 years, and Today, She was gonna end it, Once And For All.





	1. The Beginning~

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, First ever fanfic, based on a dream I had, hope you like it, Some spoilers, Unknown's real name revealed, some blood, Not anything huge, Partly based on the Reset Theory, I love that. Sorry for spelling, my phone really sucks when it comes to Auto correct
> 
> M.c= Nari
> 
> Enjoy~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nari almost slipped on the wet path as she sprinted down the path towards the taxi pick up point, "Dammit Jason! You just had to keep me in at work for another hour, Shit...cab's gone" Nari Whispered to herself as she slowed down and made it to the black and yellow sign post. Her boss Jason was always keeping her back on Sundays, it was just his thing really, but little did Nari know that in a few minutes she would be sent a link to an adress and her boring life would take a turn for the intresting, sadly that turn had no end, she was now trapped in a circle, and she had no idea how to free herself....

For Nari it was like any normal day, yesterday was the party, she had a blast with Zen, that was the 3rd time she'd chosen him, she's chosen others before of course, Jaehee about 2 times, Jumin about 2, Seven about 3, And Yoosung mabye 4. Yoosung was her favourite, the way he was so overprotective on Day 5, His cute laugh, how he was so easily tricked by Seven, Adorable, Anyway, Snapping back into Reality she felt her phone buzz from inside her sweater pocket.

 

"Ah, Right on time old friends" Nari muttered to herself. She clicked the strange black app icon that has appeared on her phone so many times before ( I would say about a million since she's been doing this for like 3 years). Eventually after being sent the picture and saying yes to Saeran's pathetic attempt to look like the victim, she went to the adress, she talked with him about the door lock and she went inside, the first four days were the same, but at the same time different, she had chosen Deep Route, she was gonna go for Seven again, after all, pulling off her plan on his route had to be the most effective, her plan was risky, if she did this wrong...well Nari didn't actually know what would happen, if this went wrong, part of her said that it would destroy everything, the other part said that it would just Reset, Of course she didn't want to, but in order to set herself and all of the other members free, She had to break the hearts of the people she loved for 3 Years...It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, hope you enjoyed, chapter 2 is now out, I'll start to work on a chapter 3 in a few days, I was thinking of making this about 5 chapters, but I think that I'll maybe go for 10. Hope you enjoy~♡


	2. An Unknown Visit From Within The Screen~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nari Was now on day 6, she had managed to get onto Seven's route, with luck, her crazy plan could actually work,as she went on her phone to answer some emails that she'd received just after the last chat, Seven texts her and they get into a small conversation about music...

Nari sat on her bed, humming along to some music that was playing in the backround from her iPod. Her favourite song came on, 'I Love You To The Moon And Back' was her most loved song, Nari was sure that Jaehee had mentioned to her that Zen had singed it while performing one of his amazing musicals, for the next few minutes she sang along, humming at the instrumentals between the chorus, Once the song had finished she flopped on her bed, her phone buzzed, picking up her much loved mobile device and then checking the R.F.A app like she always did, it was a text from Seven.

 

"Nice little sing along, ask me to join in next time, won't you? ^^".

 

"HUH!?" Nari almost screamed. 'That's not right, Seven shouldn't know about this...he's never noticed it before" Nari thought to herself. She soon shrugged off the thought and got back to writing in her note pad. The pen clicked every time she made contact with the paper with it. *Click*.....*Click*....*Click*.....*Buzz Buzz*. Nari paused, that wasn't a click. She checked her phone to see an incoming phone call from Seven.

 

"Jeez Seven,Someone's very chatty today aren't they?" 

 

"But of course! What is the truly amazing Seven-Zero-Seven, Defender Of Justice without his amazing voice!?" 

 

"Less annoying than usual?" 

 

"That's harsh Missy, you better hope I don't hack into your search history and see all your secrets!"

'CRAP' Nari thought, she knew Seven WOULD do this, "Fine, You win, what's up Seven?" 

 

"I just wanted to call you, also, I like that song too! I love how you just pelted out that chorus! So powerful~!" 

 

Nari Blushed.. 

 

Oh! Who's getting a little hot under the collar??????  
Well, I'll leave you be, I'd better get back to work before Vanderwood sticks my head on a pike, Talk to you later Nari! BAMM!"

 

And with that, Seven hung up. "No matter how many times I do this I can never understand him..." Nari said quietly to herself. She got back to work shortly after, an hour later she had a rough plan of what she was going to do, her target was Day 10.

 

-Day 7-

 

Nari was in the chat room, watching Zen and Jumin bicker, Jumin was still wanting Zen to do that cat food commercial, Zen flat out refused, Jumin wasn't happy but let it go, kind of, Jaehee tried to be a mediator, but she soon gave up and told her boss that if Zen wants to do the commercial, he will, Nari was suprised to see Jaehee standing up like this, but she'd seen this about a month ago on Zen's route so it wasn't new to her, once the fighting died down, Nari left, she decided to go over some emails and make sure to put the right things in so she wouldn't upset the guest's feelings, she'd done this so many times that the reply's seemed to just come out. A little while later she felt her phone buzz beside her shin, "Uh! Come on Seven I can't get work done If you keep text-" Nari Paused....she had a private message........from Unknown

 

Unknown: I Know what your trying to do.... 

 

Unknown: You can't save them... 

 

Nari: That may well be the case, But that doesn't mean I can't try... 

 

Unknown: ..... 

 

Unknown: Stupid girl...your efforts will be wasted....Mark my words... 

 

(Unknown Has Left The Chatroom) 

 

Nari froze. 'This isn't right....he's meant to text me on day 9, not 7, oh god...and the kidnapping attempt....I'll stop that...uh but how? And how did he know!?.....does he?..no..he couldn't...only I remember them...but....maybe....no...no...that can't be the reason...maybe he's just seen me on the security apartment footage?' Nari thought. As the day went on she tried to keep working, doing emails, being in chats and planning her Reset Backfire plan. Sadly the texts from Unknown were lingering at the back of her mind. Half an hour later she decided that she was going to go to bed early. As she got into bed and rolled over, her phone buzzed, she was asleep within seconds, not noticing her buzzing phone. It wasn't a call, but a text. 

Unknown: Look who wanted to get an early night, have a good rest...while you can, Just wait, I'll come to save you and take you to paradise, sweet dreams my little Nari~ 

 

~To Be Continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! That was chapter 2 hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 will be out in a few days! Maybe more...but anyway thanks for the support! I love these and hope to be doing these for a long time to come!! ☆☆


	3. ☆~Real Life Update~☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update about whats going on! I'll get chapter 3 out in a few days if I can! Promise!

Hi everyone!! Sorry for the delay, sadly chapter 3 won't be out till a few days or more, reasons being,yesterday Archive was down for some time so I couldn't get anything done, also, I have lots of school work and I can't afford to fall behind, plus Im still trying to think of the next chapter, it seems that when I'm not almost ready to write I have hundreds of ideas, as soon as I get to the site and start to type, my mind goes blank, I promise I'll try hard and get something up soon! Thanks for all the support☆~ ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for the delay, I have school work and it's really killing me to balance it all, also, I'm going to comic con in a few weeks so if you see someone with a pokemon hat on, (the hat that Ash wears in season 1) then just wave! Pls don't come up cause my mum doesn't know I do these, and she won't be very happy to find out, just look for a girl in a pokemon hat and top, that's me! Hope to see you Wave~!


	4. Mr Han Lends A Hand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nari is on day 9, she is still planning her way to stop the reset, currently on Seven's route she's feeling fine, until she gets a message from Seven that puts her into panic mode..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~! N1x3r here! I just wanted to say sorry for the delay, I had a little trouble making this, I just couldn't think of anything! But here it is! Chapter 4 of "I Love You To The Moon And Back". I hope you enjoy~!

"Okay! Day 9! Let's do it!" Nari almost yelled to herself. She was strangely excited for today, she just had this feeling, although her plan was a little out there, she knew it was for the best, jumping up out of bed and wandering into the small sized kitchen of the apartment she'd known for a total of 3 years, coming up 4 (WOW), she hopped over to the fridge and took out some eggs and a few slices of bacon, she then went over to the stove, cooked both items and sat down at the breakfast bar like work top just round from the fridge, her phone buzzed, "odd....meh...it's probably cutie Yoosung talking about the party". V Had already set the date early this morning, she picked up her phone to see a private message from Seven...

707-Hey Nari, I've just got this strange feeling, I think I might come round later today for a while, just in case that hacker does anything, I'll see you at around 3, I know the password, so I'll just let myself in, see you soon~

"AHH! NO! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!!" Nari yelled while running around the apartment, she stopped, she remembered that Seven had the cctv footage, she sat back down and kept eating her breakfast, she needed to stop him, now..."AH HA!" Nari screamed, "Jeez I need to stop screaming..." Nari grabbed a towel and had her phone under it so Seven wouldn't see her taking it into the bathroom, she would act like she'd be going for a shower.

 

Once she'd gotten into the bathroom she dropped the towel and made a call.

"Jaehee Kang C & R International, how can I help?"

"JAEHEE! WHERE'S JUMIN?"

"Umm....excuse me?"

"Where's Jumin?"

"Who is this may I ask?"

"Oh! Sorry Jaehee, its Nari, I really need to talk to him, like right now!"

"Oh, hello Nari, your in luck, he's in his office right now, I'll put you through, I hope your doing well~"

"Thanks Jaehee! Your a life saver!"

*Click*

"Jumin Han C & R International how can I help?"

Jumin's somewhat Sexy, deep voice came through the phone, it sent shivers through Nari's neck and spine...

"Hello?....Hello?...if this is a practical joke of whatever you young people call them then this isn't very amusing..."

"Oh! Sorry Jumin! It's Nari from the R.F.A!"

"Ah, Nari, good to hear from you, what can I do for you?"

"Actually Jumin I need you to keep Seven where he is"

"Hm? Oh, Luciel, I think I can do that, any reason?"

"Uh....I can't tell you....sorry, but once this is sorted I'll explain, promise!"

"........Okay Nari, you've won me over, I'll keep him at his 'Bunker' for as long as I can"

"Oh thank you Jumin! Thanks so much! I promise this'll all be explained in a few days!"

"No problem Nari, stay safe please, I must go, excuse me"

*Click*

Nari grabbed the towel and the phone and made her way out of the bathroom, she should've made it look more shower like, but she didn't care, Seven would stay put, and she could get on with it.

 

P.O.V Jumin Han

Jumin placed the phone back his desk and continued to look over some notes for a business meeting that he had in a week, But Nari's words still circled around in his head, 'Actually Jumin I need you to keep Seven where he is'......."I wonder what she's up to?" Jumin muttered. A light knock on the door let Jumin compose himself and sit up more straight on the leather chair. "Come in" Jumin said in a more of a light shout. Jumin was met with a tired looking Jaehee at his office door, "I presume you got Nari's call Mr Han?" Jaehee said from across the room, "Indeed, a rather strange one at that" Jumin replied. "May I ask how Mr Han?" Jaehee asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "She wanted me to keep Luciel in his house, Rather strange, I wonder what she's going to do?" Jumin said with the same hint of curiosity in his voice as Jaehee's. "Only time will tell Mr Han" Jaehee said as she collected a few papers from the side of Jumins desk, "What will you do to keep him from checking on her Mr Han?" Jaehee asked. "I'll think of something, can you tell our Tech department to start placing some Viruses on some old folders? But make sure that don't spread, we want Luciel to be at his best in case the hacker attacks" Jumin Warned, "Yes Mr Han, right away Sir" Jaehee quickly collected the last of the papers and hurried out of the office, closing the door behind her, Jumin decided to have a look for Elizabeth The 3rd, once finding her he picked her up and sat on the sofa with her on his lap, "What do you think Nari is up to My Love?" Jumin was responded by a calm purring sound coming from the relaxed cat, " I understand My Dear, Your tired, you should rest, your getting your fur groomed tomorrow, and the more rest you get, the better your fur will look in the morning" Jumin said to his beloved feline, That evening Jumin went to bed with only questions in his head, 'What was Nari planning?' 'Will Seven get through the files like a forest fire?' 'Will Elizabeth get to the groomers on time?' All the questions soon made Jumin tired, so he drifted off to sleep with his cat on his right hand side, purring as he closed his eyes.

 

P.O.V Nari

Nari just finished up the last chat room as she saw the sun setting, "He'll be here any minute" Nari told herself, she bounced up and got the things she needed from the kitchen, Pan, Rope, Flashlight, Sleeping pills, a fresh bottle of water and some snacks just in case, she grabbed a rucksack and put all of the items inside, she then sat on the couch which was now faced away from the only window in the livingroom/Kitchen, she waited for about 20 minutes....nothing yet......a sound of glass smashing once hitting the floor made her jump a little, she made sure the rucksack and pan were out of view from the Misterious intruder(not really but Meh). "Evening Nari! Will it be the same as the first 30 times? Or will the red head save you again? Bursting through the door right on cue....idiot" Saeran spat. "It's diffrent this time Saeran....Seven isn't coming..." Nari said, still facing away from the smashed window and Saeran, "What?! That's a joke right? How did you stop him coming? Are you still trying to save them Nari? Because if so, then I might as well take you away right now, wouldn't that be fun? My little Dirty assistant? Hmm? Imagine all the fun we could have?" Saeran whispered as he slowly made his way round the couch and was tip toeing ever closer to get range of the metal pan out of his view. "No Saeran, not this time, after almost 4 years of doing this is I think we should switch up roles! Hmm?" Nari said in a sneaky but straight face kind of voice, before Saeran could answer, Nari swung the pan, aiming for this face, thankfully He was too slow, and the pan made contact with a Wam! (sort of noise). Saeran fell onto the ground with a bang, quickly she got up, and with much effort, got him up onto the sofa, she then grabbed the bottle of water and pills, put two in him mouth and made him swallow it with the water, "Well, that's him out cold for a few hours, that went well....Phew!....sheesh....okay, now for the next big step, god I hope this works...

☆TO BE CONTINUED~!☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! That was chapter 4, I'll start working on 5 in a few days, I think that was the longest chapter I've ever done, also, after this I need some things to write, so tell me your ideas in the comments! I can do Kinky and Smut/Fluff, I'm okay with typing all that, I really don't mind, I'll go all out if it means you have something good to read and enjoy, well, that's all from me, I hope your all doing well~! ♡☆♡


	5. Lovers Till The End~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nari just executed the first part of her plan, getting Unknown under control, she could now take the step to do the second part, meanwhile, V tracks down one of the main Mint Eye wearhouses, In search for his abusive lover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hheeeyyyy Guys!! Here is the second last chapter of I Love You To The Moon And Back,I just want to say, thank you so much for supporting me with this, it's my first series and ever work on Archive, although I'm not new to the site, I've wanted to write since one of my good friends told me about this amazing site where there were thousands of Mystic Messenger fanfictions!
> 
> So without futher ado, Chapter 5 of I Love You To The Moon And Back by N1x3r~! ♡

Nari was now looking at an unconscious Saeran laying on her couch, she was standing there for a good 5 minutes at least before moving, walking into the bedroom she went into her wardrobe, at the bottom she found her newly bought rucksack ready to go, she grabbed her favourite hoodie and closed the door. Walking out of the bedroom and back into the living room, she wandered into the kitchen and started picking up various snacks for their little trip, cereal bars, some drinking yogurts and some juice boxes, she grabbed her phone and went back over to the sofa where a sleeping Saeran was snoozing away. 'Oh shit I forgot!' Nari said to herself, quickly she started to look through Saeran's pockets, looking for various things that could be used as a weapon, she found about 4 knives and a loaded pistol, she hid the knives in one of the kitchen cabinets and the pistol in her bag.

"Okay...how the HELL am I gonna move you eh?"

Nari was stumped, how the hell was she gonna move this guy, and what if someone saw her in the elevator? Actually, hardly anyone lives in these apartments, there's an old woman about 4 floors up, but she doesn't ever go outside, so that's not a problem, she got to pulling, after an exhausting 10 minutes, Saeran was out the door, and now into the lift.

"I thought he was light!" Nari mumbled to herself.

Once down in the garage, it was a little easier since she parked her car right outside the elavator, she managed to get him laying over the 3 seats at the back, now strapping all the seat belts to him and putting the key in the egnition, Next stop, the Wearhouse.

P.O.V Jihyun Kim/ V

Tired from the long drive, V got out the car and looked up, a metal wearouse stood before him, above the door was the signature Mint Eye symbol in the mint green and black colours. Shaking his head slightly he looked back down and started to try to figure out how to get inside, a few minutes of searching for holes in the metal or cracks in door locks, he found one of the doors unlocked, he found it suspicious but never the less, he kept walking towards it and attempting to get himself inside. Soon enough he was inside, looking around for a source of light was no longer an issue when he spotted the massive skylight above him, as he was walking, the material his shoes were on changed, no longer stone cold concrete, but soft carpet, no longer looking around he looked down, a purple carpet with gold trimmings lay before him, (Stupidly Enough) he followed it, at once he was aware of two tall candle holders in front of him, one on his left and the other on his right, he saw steps, covered with the same carpet as the one he was standing on, looking up to try and see where the carpet went, he frozze when he heard a chilling voice that cut through his stomach like a hot knife through butter.

"Welcome, My Sun."

"R....Rika?....is that you?..."

"Grab Him!"

.......

P.O.V Jumin Han

Not hearing from V for a few days was annoying, but he knew what his friend was going to do, he just didn't want him to do it now, Jumin used his phone to page for Jaehee to come to his office immediately. If V would not contact him, then he would go help him himself.

"Mr Han? You called?"

Jumin heard the door open and close with a click, signalling Jaehee entering the office and standing a few feet away from the door.

"Jaehee please get in contact with Seven"

"Seven sir? May I ask why?"

"No time, just tell him to start tracking V's phone's location, tell him that there will be a driver to collect him in 20 minutes"

"Track V? And a driver sir? What's the problem Mr Han? Is V alright? What about protecting Nari?"

"We'll deal with that bridge when we cross it Assistant Kang, now please, contact Seven"

"Yes Mr Han, right aw-"

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

Jumin picked up his phone with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What is it!? I'm busy dammit!"

"Jumin! Thank God!"

"Luciel? I was just about to call you, I have something that I need you to do for me"

"Actually Jumin, I think we have a problem, I told Nari that I was gonna visit later today, and well, I'm here.....but she's not..."

"What?! Where is she? She can't leave! The hacker might get her! Can you track her down using her phone?"

"No, she left it here on purpose, or she was forced to keep it here, I don't know"

"Well we need to find her, what about her car?"

"Gone"

"Crap, well what should we do? That's Nari and V missing"

"Wait V's gone?....what if they went to the same place? I mean I could track V's phone and find him in a few minutes"

"Yes, do that, once you have a location, tell me"

Jumin looked over at Jaehee who was looking as pale as chalk and half trying to hold back tears.

"I've got it Jumin.....what? Hmm"

"What? What is it Luciel?"

"It says he's in the middle of nowhere, but they're some sort of satalite camouflage lock on the area, hiding what's really under it, I could get into it in a matter of seconds if you want"

"Yes, we should see where he really is"

"Okay give me a few seconds.....hmm...a wearhouse? And it's new, built about just over two years ago, why would someone build a wearhouse in the middle of nowhere?"

"And why is V there?"

Jaehee suddenly joined the conversation.

"Could it be the Hackers hideout perhaps? Mabye V found it and wanted to handle it alone, like he does everything"

"Good point Jaehee! I'll keep looking and see if I can get some Blueprints for the place!"

"Well then it's settled, call Zen and Yoosung, we're going to that wearhouse"

 

!~To Be Continued~!


	6. The Last Stand~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nari is on her way to the wearhouse, like the rest of the members, she knows V might be there, the others have only 1 goal in mind, get Nari and V back before it's too late, Sadly Nari isn't gonna let it go that wa,, it's day 10 and she's gonna end it, no matter who she has to hurt in the process, weather it be one of them, or all of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we are, the last chapter of I Love You To The Moon And Back. This has been a great time and I'll be sad to see it end, so that's why im making this my longest ever chapter, I put alot of work into this and I have to admit I did cry when I got to the ending Kudos if you love V as much as i do, thank you so much for the support, and I'll be back soon with some Smutty one shots in a few weeks! I'll get my notepad ready, actually I'd better hide it in case my parents see it! But again, thank you for all the support, I'm so happy that you liked my idea, so thank you, and I hope you enjoy the Finale~!♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Jumin was looking out the window of his limo, with the rain starting to get heavy, his heart gave a tug, he was worried, as hard as it was to admit, he was very worried, he had asked Driver Kim to take him to Yoosung's house, as his house was the closest to the mountain path leading up to the wearhouse, he asked the other to meet him there aswell, Jaehee was in the seat next to him, the drive was quiet, it wasn't until a few minutes later that Jaehee broke the silence.

"Yoosung has informed me that Zen has arrived Mr Han."

"Good, that just leaves us and Seven to get there."

"Do we have a plan Mr Han?"

"We'll think of something, I hate to say this but I am actually very worried for Nari and V"

"As am I sir, but the best thing we can do right now is think positive, that may be hard, but im sure we can try."

"Yes, positive, hmm..."

Jumin looked back out the window as the rain drops kept rolling down the side of the mirror. A few minutes later Yoosung's house came into view, once they had arrived then got out, thanked the driver and went inside.

P.O.V Zen

The doorbell startled Zen as he woke up from his nap, "I've got it!" Zen shouted to Yoosung as he started for the door. Once opened he stood aside to let Jumin and Jaehee inside, a few minutes later Seven also came inside. Soon enough they were standing round Yoosung's dining table. Plotting out what to do next.

"So I managed to get the blue prints, and I've got to say, there's not alot of security, there's 3 really crap cameras, they don't even work anymore, there's a skylight in the middle of the whole place, there's no electricity, also there's only one road to get to and away from there, block that and their only choice is the steep hill right behind it. So really, we have the upper hand"

"But we don't want to get over confident" Jumin Warned.

"Yeah I know, I'm just sayin that if we block the road, we can get in, get V and Nari, get out and be A-Okay." Seven replied.

"I say we try! I may not like V very much, but that doesn't mean we abandon him! Or Nari for that matter!" Yoosung said in a proud tone.

"Well then let's go! We need to find them asap!" Zen added.

"Only one problem, there's 5 of us, but Yoosung doesn't have a car." Jaehee pointed out.

"Leave that to me! I had a feeling we were gonna be a few seats short, so I brought my amazing Hacker Mobile! The 8 seated dream driver car for any mission!" Seven said with slight modesty.

"Okay, great let's go!" Zen said enthusiastically.

As they all got into Seven's Hacker Mobile, they set off, about 30 minutes away from the start of the road.

P.O.V Nari

Nari stepped on the gas as she drove up the hill, luckily as she got to the top, she looked around, only one car, not Jumin's....but V's car, 'Oh shit!' Nari thought, pulling up beside it she heard Saeran groan, 'Again, oh shit!' Quickly getting out of the car she grabbed the keys before going to hide behind V's car a few meters away, looking through a window she saw Saeran sit up and rub his head, he looked around and picked up something Red and Blue. "On no no no!" Nari whispered. She had forgotten to pick up her backpack from the front seat, she saw him take out the pistol and pocket it, he then got out the car and sprinted towards the wearhouse, moments later he entered. Nari was worried, now V was in there with Rika AND Saeran, not good, she needed to get in there before it was to late, stumbling towards the open door, she went inside and ran towards a crate, she then looked over, what she saw shocked her to the bone...

P.O.V Jihuyn Kim/ V 

The last few hours were Hell, Rika had ordered some of her followers to beat V, causing him pain but not to make him become Unconscious, about half an hour later V was laying on the carpet, his head ringing, he tried to get up, his whole body hurt, he needed to get out of here now, halfway up he stopped, 'Footsteps?' He thought. He then felt a hard whack on the back of his head, something metal and bent, a crowbar perhaps? His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the metal rod being thrown away on the floor.

"Where is my savoir you bastard!? WHERE ID SHE!?" Saeran yelled over V.

"I....I don't know...She was here...now...now she's not...I swear..." V said helplessly. 

""Funny thing, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU PEICE OF CRAP!" Saeran yelled as he watched V trying to get to his feet.

V was almost standing fully upright when Saeran pulled out a shiny silver Hand gun. V's eyes widened. He took sevral steps back and stumbled a few times. He looked right at the Gun and sevral tears ran down his face...'this couldn't be it...what about Nari?....no....no...I can't go out like this....please....no!....'

P.O.V Jumin

Jumin saw the wearhouse was not that far away, he looked around, all the members were white, he wondered if they shared his fear, only time would tell, the car came to a stop, horizontal, so the road would be blocked, getting out his heart fell, two cars stood side by side, Nari's car, and V's car. A million things went through his head, but he shook them off and went over with the rest of the group a few meters from the door. Seven looked around, with a finger to his lips telling everyone to be quiet, he then whispered "I can hear voices, 2.....male....one sounds angry......okay...it seems that V may be one of the people in there, Zen and I will get the other one under control, Yoosung, Jaehee and Jumin, you get V if you see him, and keep an eye out for Nari, she could be hiding, and also just in case, keep a look out for oth-".......'BANG'....A loud gun shot made Jaehee scream slightly and everyone duck, after a few moments they looked around, no one was hurt, Seven gave a go signal and they all burst in.

P.O.V Nari

Peeking over the crate she saw Saeran holding a gun to V's chest....no...no no no!...he can't die!...for a moment the world seemed to slow down, something dawned on Nari, the chance she was waiting for, it was now, Saeran was laughing as he held the Gun up higher and got ready to fire. Nari made the boldest decision of her life, getting up and sprinting to V's side, she jumped, as she was going past V she shielded him, Saeran pulled the trigger. Moments later the doors burst open and all 5 members came running in, Seven and Zen tackled Saeran and got the Gun out of his hands, Nari crawled into the shadows and continued to watch, Jumin, Jaehee and Yoosung all made a b-line to V, sitting him up they asked if he was okay, and if he was hurt, Jumin was checking him for any bullet holes, he seemed okay. It took a few seconds for V to grasp what had happened.

"Nari?.......are you still here?" V said with all his strength.

All the members stopped and turned their attention to where V was looking...

"Nari?..." V said again.

Slowly Nari got up, gasping but staying standing, she slowly limped out of the shadows and looked at everyone. Their attention soon turned to the patch of red where her hands were pressing against.

"P....princess?" Zen muttered with tears in his eyes.

Nari swayed. She was gonna fall. Quickly V got up and ran, he ran towards her and caught her before she landed, he instantly cradled her head and yelled at the members to help him. They all got up and Seven told Jaehee and Yoosung to keep pressure on the wound, he told Zen to check for other injuries, while Jumin called the ambulance, he then helped Zen and told V to keep her awake. V had tears in his eyes like never before.

"Stay awake Nari! Please....oh why? Why did you take the shot for me?....why protect me?...." V asked with his voice cracking as he continued to cradle her head.

"B...because....I....I had...to stop the.. resets.."

"You....you remember them too?"

"Yes...I....I do....and....I needed to stop....them...and this...was...the only way....hgr!....ah...to..free you...all..."

"But why Nari! Why do this!....there must've been a better way Nari!..."

"Oh Jihuyn....I...hrg!....I....I've never gotten...the chance to love...you before...so...why not now?...I love you all....and I was...the reason you've gone through every reset this pain...because you've...remembered..how I loved you...and left you...and I'm sorry....but now..I'll free you...so you can love...again...without feeling pain..."

"No no....please...no....I don't want you to go...please Nari!...."

"V....I never got to love you as much as the others...but I want you to know...I've loved you from the start...so please...don't be sad...be happy that I've freeded you...please V...hrg!...promise me...please...promise..."

"I promise Nari...I...I.."

V stated to sob....Nari's eyes slowly closing, her last words rang around V's head like a bowling ball...

"Its always been you Jihuyn....I love you....so much....goodbye.....V...."

Nari's eyes closed...her had went limp...Jaehee broke down...She sobbed with V...so did Zen....and Yoosung...Jumin just stood there....Emotionless....as did Seven.

V was there not a while, just rocking Nari's body back and forth, crying into her hair.

There was silence for some time..nothing but heartbreak and sorrow...until there was a light...coming from Nari's body....diffrent colours...Brown, Green, Red, Purple, Silver and Blue. The light was in pixels...first was Jaehee, all the memories flooded back, her first time seeing Nari in the chat room, their friend wedding, the happy look at the good ending, their coffee shop, they late nights on the park bench watching the sunset, she remembered it all.

Next was Yoosung, their first kiss at the party, the attempt to create their first date on Valentine's day, they LOLOL conventions, the vetery clinic, the sweet nicknames, he remembered it all.

Seven's memories came back, the way he shut her out at the start, her being so persistent, saving his brother, their wedding, watching V die, he remembered it all.

Jumin remebered a strange girl that showed up one day, she thawed his ice heart, and brought a new life into him, when he wanted to protect her so badly, the need of her beside him every night, the kitten nicknames, their royalty themed wedding, he remembered it all.

Zen remebered a cute girl who found her way into his heart, who supported him and always knew what to say to make him feel better, how cute she was, how she did every thing she could think of to make him think the world of himself, their wedding, every musical she went to see, the late night cuddle sessions that he adored, he remembered it all.

Lastly was V, a room of white aura surrounded him...a warm light behind him, he turned around to see Nari floating down to him, he fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. He never got the chance to be with her, now that would change, finally, he got to be the chosen one, she would heal him, help him with every little thing, and she would never leave, because he was her final goal, his story, her story, but most of all....Another Story....♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I love V so much and I'll never stop, I stayed up until 3:30am to write this so I hope you like it, I'll have some new OneShots up in a few weeks, Thank you Cheritz for bringging me a game that makes my life complete, and thank you for making the characters the easiest people to fall in love with, Thank you! And Goodbye for now! Until I see you again! ♡


	7. A New Start~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole Rika and V situation, Nari can now start again, but this time, it's V who she's determined to help, and she'll do anything to fufill that dream, even if it means breaking his heart to keep him safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! After about 3 months in back!! (I know im so lazy~) anyway this chapter will just be Nari and V talking after she was shot and she (sort of) died, nothing huge but I do hope that it will come out rather emotional, so sorry for the wait, I didn't want to let you down, there will be some Smut in later chapters, I was a bit sloppy with this one but it's like 3 am and I need sleep, I don't know how long this'll be, sorry for spelling, my phone sucks, thanks for all the support~ BYE♡

P.O.V Nari

There was a light, a shining light, I had no idea what it was, but it was warm, a comforting warmth, so I kept walking, and as I did so there was a room, no walls, no floor, no windows or doors, just a white box really, but then I saw colour, Mint....mint pixels coming down from the sky, slowly forming, and then I heard a voice, I couldn't remember anything apart from the colour, Mint. 'Why?' I thought, I didn't try and speak, what good would that do? But as the pixels started to stir, a figure appeared, a tall man with long arms, wearing boots, tuck-in jeans, a grey T-shirt, a lighter grey cardigan and a dog tag. "Hello?" I asked nervously. The man just looked around, he seemed to be taking it all in, until his eyes landes on me, his eyes were the same colour as his hair, Mint, why is that colour the only thing I can remember? His eyes widened....after a minute of silence his eyes seemed to zap back with colour, no longer a pale mint blue, but a brighter shade. "Nari?" He asked me. ' Nari?' I thought to myself. 'Is that my name?' I then thought. The man stepped closer. I felt like I should've backed away, but my feet wouldn't move, the man got closer and closer until his face was a few centimetres away from mine. His hand travelled from his side to my cheek, he gazed in disbelief, his hand was warm, I couldn't take my eyes off the mysterious mint-haired man that was standing in from of me. He came closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my lips, he leaned in, strangely I did too. Our lips met, a simple and kind kiss, my brain was clouldy, not being able to remember anything, but the kiss, it was like someone had put my brain into gear, it came back. The four years of flirting and jokes, parties and after endings, good endings and bad endings, the reset attempt, it all came back, I remembered it all. He broke the kiss by leaning back, I've never been so happy to hear the most akward question in my life. "Do you know who I am Nari?" The man asked with uncertainty. 'Did I know who he was...let's see...mint hair and eyes, intresting dress sense.....then it hit me like a tornado'. "V....It's V right? That's your name..V!" I almost squealed the last part. "Yes! Yes it is! It's V! Oh Nari thank god you remember me!" The man said almost crying as he pulled me into a hug. I remember now, V, the man who was never loved enough, the man who I died saving...hold on...."But V....I died! How can I be here? How can you be here!?" I asked him with a shocked sounding voice. "I don't know, after all of us watched the whole memory montage thing that your body pixels gave us, I ended up here, and then I saw you." V explained. "Oh my god, the others! Are they here?" I asked. "No, just you and me I think, this is strange, I've never felt like this, part of me tells me that I'm in pain, but I feel really happy, like nothing could get me down right now, I feel like I've reached utter.....salvation" he said the last word with a confused tone, I looked at him, "oh no" we said in unison. I knew what we were thinking, the elixer, the special salvation elixer, how? Rika wasn't there, or was she? "But Rika wasn't there!" I told him as we both racked out brain for anweres. " I know, I just.....wait....after you did the whole disintegrating thing we all passed out mabye? Do you think she gave it to us then?" He seemsed to be generally concerned. "But if that's the case, shouldn't we be in pain because of the after affects?" I asked. "Maybe...I wish there was a way to get out of here, I really hope the other are doing wel-" he was cut off by a bright shine of gold light, almost blinding to be honest, he tried to shield me but we both ended up passing out.

P.O.V Jihyun Kim

I watched her everyday from that apartment, the way she did anything was so organized, as the 3rd year came and went her actions were getting strange, I didn't know what was going on until I got a letter, the mint eye symbol clearly on the front. 

>Skip A Few Days/Back In The Dream Reality<

I often wonder how someone like me, fell in love with an Angel like her, I couldn't believe it most of the time, I was a victim, ask anyone and they would tell you, maybe not Yoosung, but anyone else, and they'd tell you, but I felt guilty, my love had been corrupted my fear and hatred, she even went as far as to blind me, I faked her death, to protect the members, but mabye the only one I was protecting was me, it wasn't until about 6 months later that it changed, a girl had been dragged into it, an innocent person, not a speck of evil or hatred on her heart, only love, warm and ever-lasting love, and I was lucky enough to experience that, and now I can only see white, after she jumped in front of a bullet for me, I still ask myself why, and even so, she died in my arms, confessing her live for all of us, including me, I couldn't help but rock her back and forth, until pixels came from her body, diffrent colours, bringing back memories, so many memories, times from their good ending, times from their bad ending, the party and their lifes after the endings. I could feel them all, but no matter how bad I felt, she was always there to brighten me up, after her dying and the pixels bringing back memories, I found myself in a room, with her lunging at me with tears in her eyes, along with me crying aswell, all I remember is my hands to my eyes, while her arms were round my neck, her crying along with me, and the only words coming out her mouth were the words I will always remember, "I Will Save You Too, You Are Not Alone, I Love You V". My heart jumped 'finally' I thought, finally it was my turn to be loved, to have an ending worth the world in gold, more than that...The room shone as bright as a thousand stars, my years fading, my happiness growing, the one feeling in my chest, "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about this" I told myself, I felt a soft grip on my hand, I looked to my right, her head was on my sholder, she was breathing very quietly, she was relaxed, nothing in this world could disturb her right now, a peaceful, sleeping Angel...and that's how it began~


	8. ~Life Update~

Okay, so im typing this as a person, I am struggling to think of ideas for this, I know that I want to base it off the V route, and I wasn't very happy with my last chapter, it was ment to imply that V and Nari had been given the elixer by Rika or Saeran, I didn't do very well in writing this, Nari is thrown into the V route after getting shot and ending the resets, I thought about ending this but I know that there are some people who like reading this, I'm not sure what to do, I want to keep writing, and thank you for the people who have stuck by me for the past 4 (ish) months of me doing this, I'll keep thinking and I'll try to get a chapter up in a week or 2, I am still in high school and I've got alot of work to catch up on as the classes I was placed in at my new school (the one I'm at now) are a lot more advanced than the classes I was in at my old school, my teachers believe I can cope and I don't want to let them down, this was just a little life update and again, thank you for sticking with me, it means alot, I can't say in words how much every comment of glance at my work means, I'll keep trying to come up with ideas in my spare time, but don't worry, I Love You To The Moon And Back will not end as of right now, I couldn't do that to you guys, also comment with any ideas for up-coming chapters, that would help me alot, so yeah, thanks for the support and as i said, I'll get something up soon, I really hope your doing well.

Yours Truly,

Rachel~♡


	9. Waking Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Nari wake up and look around, they're in a cage..with bars...and a lock. Not knowing what to do they wait, finally Rika comes in and tells them about her plan, after the emotional roller coaster of V's confession towards Rika, she leaves them in Saeran's care, if you could call it that, but an unlikely rescuer comes to their aid before it's to late....~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! I'M BACK!! AND NOT DEAD!! I had a dream and this idea came to me and I don't want to lose it so here u go!! So for a late Xmas present/ new year gift, you get a good chapter! (I hope) in my last one I was drunk on Apple tango and Barr lemonade!

Nari's P.O.V

Pain.....that's all I could feel. I didn't know where I was....or what I was doing...I could remember...people...6 of them...5 guys and 1 girl....names......Zen...Jumin....Seven?....Yoosung......V?......Jaehee........I could hear voices. ..a girl and a man.......the pain in my head only got worse....I could feel myself slipping into the darkness again....

V's P.O.V

When I finally came to, i was on a cold floor, Stone I think, I opened my eyes, not much light, I began to regain feeling in my arms and legs again, I sat up, turned myself around so I was using the wall behind me for support to sit, I felt a cold hand in my own, I looked down to my right, a girl, young, brown hair, little blue and white dress, eyes closed, breathing shallow, I wasn't sure what to do, I looked around some more, we were in a cell, with a victoriana style wall light above the girl on the right, I couldn't hear anything, I sat in silence for a few minuets until the girl stirred, not knowing what to do I tried to help her sit up, she was holding her head and sat in the same position as me, out hands still connected. She looked up, her eyes were a pale hazel,  a hazel that once looked bright and happy, until something took away that spark. As she spoke her voice was worn and vaspy, but feminine never the less. "Um....Hi...uh...what's your name?.." she asked, my mind went blank,  _name?_ I thought.  _Oh god I don't even remember my own name..._ I said to myself. "Um...I don't remember...what's your name?" I asked, trying to shed some light into this scenario. She pondered for a moment, "I don't know my name either" she told me. I didn't know what else to do, we just looked at each other, not a glare kind of look, more like studying each others eyes and soul. I felt like I remembered her from somewhere but I just couldn't pinpoint it. I looked down at our hands,  _maybe this means something!_ I thought to myself,  she must've had the same thought became she looked at our hands as well, she looked just as confused as I believed I looked right now, we didn't do anything just looked at our hands, I then looked down at myself, I had very long legs, and long arms, I was wearing some black jeans, and some lace up combat boots, I had a dark grey, almost black top on, with a light grey cotton cardigan over the top of it, around my neck is had a sort of necklace on, at first I thought it was a dog tag on some black layered string, but it looked like a clip that you hang photographs up with after they've been taken,  _maybe I'm a photographer?_ I asked myself.

My thought was cut short from a door opening further away, someone walked through, it was hard to see in the low light, but as they got closer more of their figure was shown , they had a black dress on with small crystals on the front at the top. The dress was plain, they had long blonde hair, wavey, and you would've been able to see their face if they didn't have a black masquerade mask on with feathers and sparkles around the edges, her eyes were a lime green colour, bright and excited, but pain filled at the same time. She wore a look of utter confidence, with her lips pressed into a thin line, and walking like nothing could stand in her way, her black heels clicking along the cold stone floor, their sound echoing like voices in a long tunnel, she stopped walking once he reached the cell that myself and the young girl shared, her lime eyes were staring at me, like I was a puzzle, and she would somehow solve it if she kept glaring at me, her eyes were filled with hatred, but a curious look about them at the same time. She just stood there staring, until the door opened again, and another figure walked in....

 

~!!!TO BE CONTINUED AT A LATER DATE!!!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! sorry for the crappy chapter, I got a new phone and I decided to give writing a try on it, it likes to mash words together, so that's a little odd, but im getting there, hope you liked it, again , not dead, I should do a story on Wattpad, I think the writing interface is better there, I don't know, I hope you guys enjoyed, I'll get another one up soon, Cheers guys~! ♡


End file.
